Чёрные оперативники
Чёрные оперативники (англ. Black Ops) — элитное подразделение отлично подготовленных бойцов-убийц, появившееся сначала в Half-Life, а затем и в Half-Life: Opposing Force. Прибыли в Чёрную Мезу, чтобы ликвидировать оставшихся бойцов HECU и саму Чёрную Мезу при помощи бомбы. Half-Life Чёрные оперативники впервые встречаются в Секторе Е, в главе «Мрачные Предчувствия», а затем и в Секторе F в главе «Ядро Лямбды». В игре появляются только женщины-ассассины. Также можно предположить, что часть снайперов, которых встречает Фримена, являются чёрными оперативниками, но из-за отсутствия у снайперов индивидуальных моделей определить их принадлежность невозможно. Женщины-ассассины очень проворные и ловкие, способны бегать быстрее всех остальных врагов и запрыгивать на большие предметы. Снабжены ПНВ со встроенным микрофоном (хотя никогда его не используют) и одеты в специальный чёрный латекс-костюм. Вооружены Glock 17 с глушителем и гранатами. Первоначально считалось, что чёрные оперативники и HECU проводят операцию по уничтожению совместно и не являются друг другу врагами, так как они никогда не попадались вместе. Однако после выхода дополнения Opposing Force стало понятно, что чёрные оперативники имели приказ уничтожать всех, в том числе и бойцов HECU. Half-Life: Opposing Force thumb|left|Мужчины-ассассины в Half-Life: Opposing Force. Чёрные оперативники встречаются гораздо чаще в Half-Life: Opposing Force, нежели чем в Half-Life, и играют большую роль. Причина их появления в Чёрной Мезе давно известна. Они прибыли в комплекс для того, чтобы закончить дела, начатые солдатами HECU. Чтобы быстро прикрыть Инцидент, да и вообще уничтожить весь комплекс, они прихватили с собой термоядерную бомбу. Адриан Шепард находит это взрывное устройство и отключает его, однако позже его заново активирует G-Man. Вспышку ядерного взрыва можно наблюдать в конце. В Half-Life: Opposing Force чёрные оперативники презренно относятся к солдатам HECU, считая, что те ничего не могут сделать сами, и за ними всегда нужно «убирать». Они убивают всех оставшихся солдат, которые не успели эвакуироваться вместе со всеми. Не исключено, что они сбили вертолёт с эвакуирующимися бойцами HECU, на который G-Man не дал сесть Шепарду, закрыв перед ним дверь, и тем самым спас капрала от смерти. Однако бойцы HECU даже не знают о прибытии чёрных оперативников, и при встрече с ними удивляются, думая, что они здесь, чтобы помочь (аналогично учёным и другими выжившим сотрудникам Чёрной Мезы, которые считали, что военные прибыли для того, чтоб их спасти). Вместе с женщинами-ассассинами в Opposing Force появились ещё и мужчины-ассассины, облачённые в чёрные костюмы с подшлемниками, скрывающими их лица. Некоторые носят очки ночного видения, как и женщины. Вооружение точно такое же, как и у бойцов HECU. Мужчины-ассассины используют MP5 и снайперскую винтовку M40A1. Техника тоже позаимствована у HECU, однако полностью перекрашена в чёрный цвет. Чёрные оперативники работают намного лучше, чем обычные солдаты HECU. На близком расстоянии они показывают отличные навыки ближнего боя и имеют немного больше здоровья. В отличие от HECU, чёрные оперативники работают в полной тишине и не издают никаких звуков при попадании в них пуль. Цитаты Half-Life: Opposing Force Русский текст = *Почему мы всегда должны убирать за неумёхами из пехоты? *Поговори мне ещё. Я просто хочу доставить посылку и свалить отсюда. *Да... Рано или поздно до солдат это дойдёт. *Будь осторожен с этой штукой! Одно неверное движение и всего этого места не будет. *У меня всё нормально. Ты просто держи глаза открытыми, вокруг всё ещё бегают цели. *Ложись! Я что-то слышу. |-| Английский текст= *Why do we always have to clean up a mess the grunts can't handle? *Tell me about it. I just wanna deliver the package and get out of here. *Yeah. Sooner or later the grunts are gonna figure it out. *Be careful with that thing! One false move and this whole facility is gone. *I've got it covered. You just keep your eyes open, there are still some targets running around out there. *Get down! I hear something. Интересные факты thumb|Женщина-ассассин с арбалетом и жёлтым ПНВ. *Женщины-ассассины первоначально должны были быть вооружены арбалетами. Болты, закрепленные на их поясах, доказывают это. *Первые модели женщин-убийц должны были использовать жёлтые очки ночного видения, однако в релизной версии их перекрасили в красный. *При игре на высоком уровне сложности женщины-ассассины используют специальные устройства на своих костюмах, которые делают их невидимыми. *Сначала ЦРУ должно было отправить четыре отряда чёрных оперативников в Чёрную Мезу. Это женщины-ассассины, мужчины-ассассины, солдат-псионик и солдат-палач. Солдат-псионик — это солдат невысокого роста с непропорционально огромным мозгом, вооружённый специальным ружьём для подавления противника. Солдат-палач — это довольно массивный солдат в тяжелой броне с двумя пилами на руках. *В некоторых случаях, если убить женщину-ассассина в спину, её очки ночного видения откинутся назад, и можно будет увидеть её синие (в Half-Life) или карие (в Opposing Force) глаза. *Если в Opposing Force вместе с оперативниками ввести команду для вызова солдата HECU из Half-Life, то он не враждебен к оперативникам. Это показывает, что мужчины-ассасины создавались на основе модели солдата HECU. **Также это даёт возможность предположить, что среди бойцов HECU были тайно внедрённые в их ряды чёрные оперативники, основной задачей которых было передавать информацию о позициях и состоянии отрядов HECU основным силам чёрных оперативников во время ликвидации последствий каскадного резонанса. Нельзя исключать и того, что некоторые отряды Black Ops действовали под видом бойцов HECU, чтобы легко втереться в доверие как к настоящим солдатам, так и к выжившим сотрудникам Чёрной Мезы, а затем уничтожить их без лишнего шума и снизить до минимума преждевременное обнаружение основных сил чёрных оперативников. Это объясняет, почему чёрные оперативники так быстро подавили сопротивление солдат HECU и персонала, а также то, почему бойцы HECU слишком поздно узнали о прибытии оперативников. Галерея Ранние версии Cia_female_soldier.jpg|Концепт-арт женщины-ассассина Cia_assassin.jpg|Концепт-арт мужчины-ассассина Cia_brainboy.jpg|Концепт-арт солдата-псионика Cia_butcher.jpg|Концепт-арт солдата-палача Black_ops_render.jpg|Просмотр ранней модели женщины-ассассина Early_assassin_female_model.jpg|Довольно ранняя модель женщины-ассассина с ножом Black_Ops_oldpromo.jpg|ранний плакат с женщины ассасина Релизная версия Black_Ops_fem.jpg|Женщина-ассассин Black_Ops_female_kick.jpg|Женщина-ассассин наносит удар ногой Black_op_lookout.jpg|Анимация осмотра по сторонам Black_Ops_female_op4.jpg|Женщина-ассассин в Opposing Force Black_Ops_male3.jpg|Мужчина-ассассин с ПНВ в Opposing Force Black_Ops_male1.jpg|Другой вариант мужчины-ассассина Black_Ops_male2.jpg|То же самое Apache_Black_Ops.jpg|AH-64 Apache Чёрных оперативников Osprey_Black_Ops.jpg|Osprey Чёрных оперативников Bo_cloak_glock.jpg|Женщина-ассассин применила устройство невидимости Blackop_firing.jpg|Чёрный оперативник ведет стрельбу по противнику Foxtrot_Uniform0.jpg|Чёрные оперативники около грузовика M35 Black_ops_browning.jpg|Чёрный оперативник около пулемёта М2 Browning Black_ops_truck1.jpg|M35, который перевозит термоядерную бомбу Black_ops_mortar.jpg|Чёрный оперативник рядом с миномётом Bomb_far.jpg|Чёрный оперативник активирует термоядерную бомбу def1ault.jpeg|Комбайн-ассасин из Half-Life 2, которая не используется, но можно найти в файлах игры. Operation Black Mesa image-7.jpg|Набросок чёрных оперативников. image-1.jpg|Набросок мужчин-ассасинов. Появления *Half-Life *Half-Life: Opposing Force *Half-Life: Decay Ссылки de:Black Ops en:Black Ops fr:Black Ops es:Comandos Negros Категория:Фракции Категория:Враги Категория:Черные оперативники Категория:Half-Life: Opposing Force Категория:Персонажи Half-Life: Opposing Force